


Случайности

by Stochastic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drugs, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stochastic/pseuds/Stochastic
Summary: Когда Райан Кейн обыскивает дом Хелен, Филипп сидит в своей комнате и монтирует видео для Лукаса. Представим себе, что Райан нашёл не только ключ под ящиком.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alix_ElleD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alix_ElleD/gifts).



\- Что ты делаешь? Пожалуйста, никаких фото! Никаких папарацци!

Лукас на экране поднес руку к лицу. Ветер взъерошил его волосы. Необычно мягкие наощупь, Филипп улыбнулся. Он хорошо помнил тот день. Помнил каждую деталь. Пятно соуса на рукаве Лукаса и траву, налипшую на его ботинки.

\- Ты такой знаменитый, просто звезда.

Филипп усмехнулся, он уже и забыл, какую чушь нес, лишь бы не ляпнуть: ты такой красивый, Лукас, я чувствую себя счастливым, когда смотрю на тебя. Ага, камера всегда была его союзницей. Она тоже любила Лукаса. И помогала Филиппу держать под контролем непреходящее желание любоваться Лукасом и касаться его. Помогла до тех пор, пока он не заснял Лукаса с Роуз. Лукаса под Роуз? Тогда Филиппу показалось, будто камера что-то отобрала у него. Или это была не камера? Может быть, именно из-за этого бессмысленного и необъяснимого чувства потери, после того случая Филипп чаще лез в кадр?

\- Это мое видеорезюме. Я Лукас Вальденбек.

\- А мне можно представиться?

Филиппу никогда не нравилось, как звучал его голос в записи. Сейчас он и вовсе затаил дыхание.

\- Нет, - Лукас выглядел веселым и довольным собой.

\- Хорошо. Меня нет.

На записи Лукас обнял Филиппа со спины и закрыл ладонями его глаза. В тот день руки Лукаса пахли машинным маслом.

Филипп снял наушники и вздохнул. Меня нет? Зачем он это сказал? Филипп снова посмотрел на экран. Видео готово. Осталось загрузить на телефон и отправить Лукасу. Но Филипп медлил, не в силах отвести взгляд от улыбки Лукаса. Она выглядел так, будто Лукасу очень нравится обнимать Филиппа.

Обнимет ли Лукас его когда-то снова? Как бы Филипп не хотел быть сейчас рядом с Лукасом, все что он мог сделать – это смонтировать дурацкое видео и отослать его Лукасу. Потому что Лукас больше не желал с ним разговаривать. Не хотел его видеть. Лукас решил, что Филипп его предал. Нарушил обещание. «Филипп врет», - сказал Лукас Хелен.

Филипп закрыл компьютер и вскочил на ноги. На ходу отправил сообщение Лукасу и закинул телефон в карман. Главное, не сидеть на месте. Не ждать. Как он ждал вчера в туннеле. Лукас не пришел, и Филипп три часа прокручивал в голове объяснение - почему он рассказал Хелен о пистолете.

Да, хорошо бы еще и не думать. Филипп слетел вниз по лестнице. Ему показалось или он услышал шаги? Гейб уже вернулся от мистера Хочкинса? Кажется, у него сегодня должна была ожеребиться кобыла? Лучше бы это был Гейб, а не Хелен. Последние дни, разговаривая с Хелен, Филипп чувствовал себя как на допросе.

\- Гейб? – он просто скажет, что идет прогуляться, часа на два-три, чтобы Хелен не пришло в голову снова отслеживать его телефон.

Но это был не Гейб. Филипп видел этого человека всего дважды. Но никогда и ни за что не спутал бы его ни с кем другим. На миг сердце Филиппа остановилось. Не в силах вздохнуть и пошевелиться, он смотрел на убийцу. Низко надвинутая на лоб кепка, плотно сжатые губы, на руках перчатки, похожие на ветеринарные перчатки Гейба. В правой руке убийца держал коричневую куртку с наклейками. Чертову куртку, из-за которой погибли Томми и Трейси.

От Филиппа убийцу отделяло всего пять шагов. Беги, приказал себе Филипп, беги пока не поздно. Он знал, если расстояние сократится еще на шаг, страх парализует его. Такое уже случалось.

Споткнувшись о ботинки в коридоре, Филипп скатился с крыльца. От порыва ветра на глаза навернулись слезы. Больше всего хотелось спрятаться в сарае, забиться в угол, включить воду, зажать уши руками. Но Филипп знал, это не поможет. Он помчался к лесу через поле. Услышал, как хлопнула дверь в доме, но не оглянулся. Представив, как убийца достает пистолет и стреляет ему в спину, Филипп споткнулся и едва не упал. Оттолкнулся руками от земли и, петляя, понесся к лесу. Легкие вспыхнули, в боку закололо. Почему он так быстро выбился из сил?

Оказавшись под защитой деревьев, Филипп оглянулся. Он боялся увидеть убийцу. Но увидев позади лишь безлюдное поле, испугался еще больше. Куда он делся? Что происходит? Филипп же все время был перед ним как на ладони. Только слепой не заметит!

О нет, убийца сообразил, что Филипп бежит в лес, и зашел с другой стороны. Чтобы сбить с толку. Застать врасплох. Филипп закрутился на месте. Весеннее солнце стояло высоко. Его лучи касались стволов деревьев и играли с листьями на ветках. Со всех сторон Филиппа обступили деревья и тени. Лес выглядел спокойным и мирным. Как всегда, как обычно. Хорошее укрытие для убийцы. Филипп испугался собственного шумного дыхания.

Где-то вдали засигналила машина. Точно! Нужно бежать к дороге, остановить первую попавшуюся легковушку… Филипп сорвался с места. С тех пор как он переехал к Хелен и Гейбу, он ходил этим путем десятки раз. Через пятьдесят шагов лес поредеет, и покажется асфальт. Что если убийца разгадал его план с дорогой? Это ведь так естественно: маленький испуганный мальчик бежит к людям.

Нельзя выходить на дорогу здесь. Филипп оглянулся. В этой глуши это единственный выезд с фермы Хелен и Гейба. Филипп подобрался к асфальту, осмотрелся, не увидев машин, перебежал через дорогу и снова углубился в лес. Он не идиот. Еще сто метров, и он выйдет к объездной. Она идет вокруг Тиволи и не поворачивает к дому Хелен и Гейба.

Филиппу никак не удавалось восстановить дыхание. Еще один протяжный гудок. Фура. Филипп подумал, что сейчас бы все отдал за возможность услышать полицейскую сирену. Только он не в Нью-Йорке. Еще ни разу он не видел, чтобы полиция разъезжала по Тиволи с включенной мигалкой. Здесь и полицейских почти нет. Тони и Хелен. Черт, только бы добраться до нее, она защитит его и остановит убийцу.

Филипп вылетел на дорогу. Красная «Тойота» приближалась с запада. Размахивая руками, Филипп перегородил машине путь. Он успел рассмотреть седые волосы и белую как снег бороду, прежде чем завизжали тормоза, и «Тойота», вильнув, проехала мимо.

\- Старый пердун, - выругался Филипп.

В маленьких городах люди еще реже, чем в больших помогают незнакомцам. Единицы рискнут в этой глуши взять в попутчики запыхавшегося подростка, который шатается как пьяный или обдолбанный.

Филипп посмотрел на лес. Стволы деревьев потемнели. Но движения среди них по-прежнему не было видно. Филипп провел рукой по лбу. Удивился тому, как взмокли от пота волосы, и быстро пошел вдоль шоссе. Появилось еще две машины. Филипп выскочил на дорогу. Синий пикап проехал мимо, вынуждая Филиппа отступить на разделительную линию. Женщина за рулем второй машины нажала на клаксон. Филипп зажал уши и проводил не прекращающий сигналить седан взглядом.

Когда седан скрылся за поворотом, Филипп обернулся и увидел черную машину. Она вдруг оказалась совсем близко, и Филипп не смог пошевелиться. Как никогда не мог пошевелиться, когда у Алана, байкера, с которым его мать встречалась семь лет назад, возникало желание поучить десятилетнего Филиппа уважению. Как и тогда, Филипп не вскрикнул от удара. Он отлетел на обочину и потерял сознание.

***

Только выйдя из машины, Райан понял, что до сих пор не снял перчатки. С момента как он увидел мальчишку, время для него будто остановилось. Реальность сузилась и заострилась. И Райан действовал на автомате. Предугадать поведение испуганного подростка было не трудно. В период стажировки в ФБР Райан решал по дюжине таких задач в день. Главное, не забывайте, как много общего у людей с животными, любил повторять их преподаватель психологии.

Плохо было другое, увлеченный погоней, Райан утратил наблюдательность и забыл обо всем остальном. После Афганистана, у него с трудом получалось удерживать в уме одновременно несколько задач.

Он не только не снял перчатки, он даже не помнил, куда дел злополучную куртку. Вполне возможно, что он просто уронил ее на пол, когда увидел мальчика. Отличный подарок для Хелен Торренс.

Райан присел, перевернул мальчишку не спину, прижал пальцы к сонной артерии. Как много случайности значат в жизни человека. Выходит, в ночь убийства в домике был приемный сын Хелен. А потом он дал поносить свою куртку другому малолетнему уроду? Еще одна случайность?

Взяв бессознательного мальчика за ноги, Райан оттащил его к машине. Она скроет его от взглядов, проезжающих мимо водителей. Продолжая раздумывать над ситуацией, Райан открыл багажник. Где-то здесь должен был заваляться скотч или веревка, на худой конец сгодятся наручники.

Мальчишка был в доме не один, Райан стер кровь у него под носом и заклеил его рот полоской скотча. Скорей всего, Хелен обманула Райана – не было никаких туристов, которые якобы увидели на дне реки пистолет. Райан перевернул мальчика на бок и стянул его запястья за спиной скотчем, потом соединил клейкой лентой щиколотки. Маленький засранец унес пистолет из домика в лесу, а потом отдал его Хелен. Нет, не отдал. Иначе бы Хелен не переворачивала камни на дне реки. Нет, мелкий придурок и его приятель испугались и выбросили пистолет.

Райан поднял неподвижного мальчика на руки и перенес его в багажник. Захлопнув крышку, Райан подумал, что похоже нашел ключ к решению своих проблем. У него есть один свидетель, узнать имя второго не составит труда. Больше никаких следов, никаких улик. Никаких случайностей. Даже если Хелен нашла пистолет, без нее никто не станет копаться в закрытом деле.

С Хелен нужно покончить. Райан надеялся, что ключ от гаража подскажет ему как это сделать. От этого ключа за версту несло грязной тайной. Зачем шерифу Хелен арендовать гараж, если у нее есть гараж на ферме? Зачем прятать от всех ключ, цепляя его скотчем под ящик стола?

На светофоре Райан кивнул женщине в белом пикапе, пропуская ее вперед. Гребаный Тиволи настолько мал, что в любой его конец можно доехать за пятнадцать минут. Еще десять минут занял разговор с хозяином гаражей. После того, как Райан показал жетон, толстяк в пропахшей пивом одежде выдал ему ключ.

Райан припарковал машину в двух шагах от жестяной коробки. Если мальчишка придет в себя и начнет шуметь, Райан услышит его первым. Хотя, Райан посмотрел на поросший лопухом пустырь около гаражей, тут кричи - не кричи, все равно тебя никто не услышит.

Дверь с дребезжанием поползла вверх. Гараж был пуст: на полу лежал толстый слой пыль, в центре стояла картонная коробка. Как приз в гребаной компьютерной игре. Из тех, в которые играла Белла. Мальчишка Хелен тоже, наверное, играл в эти тупые игры.

В коробке Райан нашел то, что искал и даже больше. Теперь он лучше понимал Хелен. Как и он, она часто действовала на автомате. Как и у него, у нее иногда отключалось внимание и случались приступы депрессии. Эту слабость Хелен компенсировала настойчивостью. Хелен не закроет дело, если ее не остановить.

После гаража Райан заехал в закусочную, взял китайскую еду на вынос. К вечеру количество машин на междугороднем шоссе увеличилось. Проехав по нему тридцать миль, Райан повернул на проселочную дорогу. Одна колея была глубже другой, из-за чего машина накренилась, из багажника донесся глухой звук удара. Мальчишка пришел в себя?

Садящееся солнце маячило в зеркале заднего вида. Райан выехал к деревянному дому с дырявой крышей и покосившейся дверью. В лесу полно таких. В начале века в этих местах было больше зверей, чем охотников, и каждый третий таппер обзаводился здесь домом. Со временем зверья и охотников стало меньше, и многие домики опустели. Теперь в них заглядывают только рейнджеры, наркоманы, да подростки, ищущие приключений. От последней мысли Райан поморщился, в который раз в его жизни все решили случайности. Какого хера, люди Митхата не повезли его в заброшенный дом? Какого хера, в охотничьем домике делали вечером два подростка?

Райан вышел из машины и включил фонарь. Над темным лесом вскрикнула утка. Сначала Райан занес в дом сумку и коробку с едой, потом вернулся к багажнику. Мальчишка все еще был без сознания. Видимо, когда Райан наехал на очередной корень, он перекатился вглубь багажника. Теперь он лежал на спине, закинув назад голову. Райан проверил пульс, приподнял футболку мальчика, посветил фонарем на живот – не хватало еще, чтобы мелкий сученок откинулся раньше, чем Райан его допросит. Синяк на ребрах никак не тянул на внутреннее кровотечение. Райан перекинув мальчишку через плечо и пошел к дому.

Опустив мальчика на пол, Райан поморщился, он давно научился делать грязную работу. Без нее жизнь оперативника трудно себе представить. Но от чувства внутренней брезгливости Райан так никогда полностью и не избавился.

Устроившись за столом, он открыл коробку с лапшой и включил ноутбук. Набрав два кода доступа, получил полную информацию о приемном сыне Хелен и условиях усыновления. Мальчишку звали Филипп Ши, и еще месяц назад он жил в Нью-Йорке с матерью-наркоманкой. Надо же, Райан никогда не подумал бы, что Хелен тяготеет к благотворительности такого рода. Узнать подробности о произошедшем с Хелен в Буффало оказалось сложнее. Райан сдался после двадцати минут неудачных поисков. Чтобы там не было, благодаря коробке в гараже, Райан узнал главное – однажды Хелен хотела покончить с собой.

Мальчишка в углу, Филипп, пошевелился. Райан убрал компьютер и, опустив локти на колени, подался вперед, наблюдая за Филиппом. Говорят, по тому как человек просыпается, можно многое понять о его темпераменте, реакциях и слабых местах. Реакции Филиппа показались Райану слишком приглушенными. Не пытаясь сесть, он быстро осмотрелся и уставился на Райана. Глаза расширенны от ужаса, взгляд мыши на удава. Да, у мальчика явно был какой-то травматический опыт в прошлом. Впрочем, как и у всех детей наркоманов, Райан встал и подошел к Филиппу.

Несколько минут Райан не двигался, дождался, когда у Филиппа начали дрожать локти и плечи, и ударил его ногой в живот. Филипп захрипел и подтянул колени к груди. Не давая времени ему перевести дыхание, Райан ударил снова. Мальчишку, наверняка, избивали раньше, пусть сразу уяснит, что Райан не станет его щадить. Он ударил еще раз и еще, не сбавляя силы, но избегая прямых попаданий по почкам и печени – разрыв внутренних органов сейчас будет некстати. Он не собирался пока убивать и калечить Филиппа, только причинить ему боль и напугать. Райан остановился, когда хрипы Филиппа стали слишком громкими. Присев на корточки, Райан сорвал скотч с лица Филиппа. К хрипам добавились частые всхлипы и мокрый кашель.

\- Кто был с тобой в домике? – Райан не счел нужным вдаваться в пояснения, он знал, что Филипп его понимает.

Вместо ответа Филипп зажмурился так сильно, что стало невозможно рассмотреть его ресницы. Райан взял Филиппа за волосы и оттянул назад его голову, едва не прижимая затылок к спине. Хрипы и всхлипы застряли в передавленном горле. Филипп едва мог вздохнуть, но глаз не открыл. Продолжая удерживать его голову Райан ударил его в живот. Филипп засучил ногами по полу, из-под прикрытых век потекли слезы.

\- Кто был с тобой в домике?

Филипп шевельнул губами, Райан отпустил его волосы, позволяя ему говорить.

\- Пожалуйста, - прошептал Филипп.

\- С кем ты был в домике?

\- Он не местный… Из Нью-Йорка.

\- Имя.

\- Я… Я не знаю.

Райан снова ударил его.

\- Клянусь, я никогда не видел его раньше! Я подцепил его в Покипси! – закричал Филипп. – Я всего лишь хотел заработать. Думал отсосать ему за тридцатку. Но он сказал, что даст сотню, за то, чтобы трахнуть меня. Жлоб хотел оплатить номер в мотеле из этой сотки, и я решил привести его в один из этих охотничьих домиков… они тут повсюду. Клянусь, я не знаю его имени!

Он произнес все это на одном дыхании, а потом зашелся в кашле. Райан брезгливо скривился, вспоминая прокуренную комнату, потертые ковры на полу и стенах, запах спермы. В Афганистане на мальчиков цепляли юбки и браслеты, заставляли их танцевать, а потом трахали. Он вернулся в Америку, а здесь то же самое дерьмо. Пусть и выглядит иначе.

\- Где пистолет? – спросил Райан.

Филипп несколько раз моргнул и уставился на Райана.

\- Я … я выбросил его. Выбросил в реку.

\- А потом ты рассказал об этом Хелен? Почему?

\- Она прижала меня, - губы Филиппа задрожали. – Не знаю, почему, но она что-то заподозрила.

Райан кивнул, это он легко мог себе представить. Такие как Хелен, такие как он сам, подозревают всех.

\- Хелен нашла пистолет?

\- Нет. Я не знаю.

Райан снова его ударил. На этот раз не сильно, не для того, чтобы причинить боль, а чтобы перестал всхлипывать и не мешал думать. Это подействовало, Филипп стиснул губы и замер, продолжая испуганно таращиться на Райана. Лишь кадык на шее Филиппа часто дергался, напоминая о сдерживаемых рыданиях.

Райан потер щеку. История с пистолетом его тревожила. Если Филипп его выкинул, почему Хелен не может его найти? Или уже нашла? Надо пересечься с ее придурковатым помощником и выяснить.

\- Про своего ебаря ты Хелен сказал?

\- Что? Нет-нет! Я сказал, что был в домике один! – слишком резко и громко отозвался Филипп.

Да, в кои-то веки случайности сыграли Райану на руку. Если бы он не пошел сегодня к Хелен, если бы не перехватил мелкого засранца, он бы и не заметил, как ловушка захлопнулась. С Хелен станется выследить безымянного любителя мальчиков из большого города. По номерам, по записям дорожных камер. Райан навскидку мог назвать десяток способов, подходящих в таких случаях. Не важно, что ей наговорил Филипп, сказал о ебаре или нет, пистолет достаточная причина, чтобы убрать Хелен. А после того, как Райан нашел тайник Хелен, он узнал, как избавиться от нее так, чтобы это не вызвало подозрений. Смерть Хелен спишут на последствия старой травмы.

Звонок мобилки отвлек Райана от размышлений, и он посмотрел на Филиппа. Мальчишка побледнел и закусил нижнюю губу. Он даже дышать перестал, когда Райан достал из его кармана телефон.

На дисплее засветилось имя Хелен. Конечно, ничего удивительно. Такие как она стараются держать все под контролем. Позже нужно отключить телефон, наверняка, Хелен его отслеживает. Но пока Райан выключил только звонок.

\- Послушай, Филипп, я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что сделал для меня. Сейчас я наберу Хелен, и ты скажешь ей, что тебе осточертела ее забота и контроль, и ты решил податься на Юг. Скажем, в Калифорнию или в Мексику, - Райан скривился.

Филипп таращился на него так, будто Райан говорил на арабском. Райан вытер лоб. Почему здесь так жарко?

\- Делай, как я говорю, иначе я отстрелю тебе яйца и с удовольствием посмотрю, как ты истекаешь кровью, - Райан дернул Филиппа за волосы.

Филипп сглотнул и быстро закивал.

\- Я все сделаю.

\- Вот и молодец, - Райан рывком посадил его, прислонил к стене и набрал номер.

Когда Хелен ответила, Райан приложил трубку к уху Филиппа. Прикоснувшись пальцами к его щеке, заметил, что слезы уже высохли.

\- Хелен? Я в порядке, - на первом слове голос Филиппа задрожал, потом выровнялся, интонации стали ровными, как у наркомана в шаге от прихода. – Я не вернусь. Ни сегодня, ни завтра. Мне все надоело. Ты. Гейб. Проклятый Тиволи! И мама всегда врет, что завяжет, но никогда этого не сделает!

Райан отобрал у Филиппа телефон, достаточно, новый круг истерики ни к чему. Он собирался выключить мобилку, но сначала решил просмотреть контакты на случай, если заезжий любитель мальчиков оставил номер. Контактов у Филиппа оказалось на удивление мало, внимание привлек значок видеозаписи, и Райан нажал на него. Надо же, маленькая блядь увлекается мотоспортом, усмехнулся Райан. Но видео быстро сменило направление и дальше пошли гейские ужимки и кокетство – приемный хастлер Хелен Торренс жался к какому-то белобрысому малолетке и смотрел на него как на бога. Лукас Валденбек. Где Райан слышал это имя?

\- Ты меня обманул, – ситуация показалась Райану забавной. Он сидит в глуши с малолетним любителем членов и играет с ним в "верю-не верю". И маленький трусливый членосос едва его не провел.

Райан встал на ноги и раздавил каблуком телефон. Впервые с момента их встречи, он увидел что-то похожее на ненависть в глазах Филиппа.

Валденбек – вот кому принадлежит проклятый охотничий домик, в котором шестерки Митхата едва не прикончили Райана. Что ж, найти адрес Валденбеков будет не трудно.

Райан сделал шаг к столу. Филипп сжал челюсти и бросился за ним. Со связанными руками и ногами он упал на живот и поднял голову. Подбородок его едва не коснулся ботинка Райана.

\- Клянусь, Лукас здесь не причем. Он ничего не знает, - ни одной слезинки, только сухое безумное отчаяние. – Пожалуйста! Я сделаю все, что угодно. Только не трогайте его. Лукаса не было в тот вечер в домике.

Райан видел такое прежде. Несколько раз. В Афганистане, в накрытом бомбежкой селе раненые тянули к нему руки и просили о помощи. Белла тоже о чем-то его постоянно просила. Почему они все просят его спасти их? Как будто он всесильный Господь Бог!

Он присел около Филиппа. Мальчишка расценил это как послабление, как свой шанс. На что? Он облизал губы и втянул в себя воздух, готовясь сказать очередную глупость. Но Райан остановил его жестом.

\- Ш-ш-ш. Ничего не говори, - он погладил Филиппа по волосам. Точно так же он гладил мальчишку под развалинами в Афганистане. А потом пустил пулю ему между глаз. Ему, женщине, старику. Их нельзя было спасти, слишком много ранений. Но они просили Райана. Точно так же он гладил Беллу, обещая, что не причинит ей боль. Он бы и не причинил, если бы не обстоятельства.

Путаясь пальцами в волосах Филиппа, он опустил руку на его шею. Он мог бы свернуть ее. Он уже делал такое. Помнил, как хрустят позвонки, если резко повернуть голову в сторону и вверх.

Филипп вдруг прикрыл глаза и прижался щекой к руке Райана. Райан не знал сделал он это нарочно, или просто устал, лежа на животе, выворачивать шею, чтобы взглянуть на Райана. Наблюдая, как Филипп сглатывает, чувствуя кожей, как сжимаются его челюсти, Райан тоже сжал челюсти. Сжал так сильно, что разболелись зубы. В Афганистане он тоже так часто делал. Каждый раз, когда видел что-то мерзкое. Когда приходилось скрывать свою врожденную брезгливость.

В Афганистане мальчики не возбуждались, когда их трахали. В Америке геи боролись за право быть оттраханными так, как им нравится. Райан перевернул Филиппа на бок. Он вдруг стал тяжелым, все мышцы в его худом теле окаменели от напряжения.

\- Ты сказал мне, что сосешь члены и подставляешь задницу за деньги.

На миг Филипп отвел взгляд и растеряно посмотрел в сторону, будто искал у стен поддержки. А потом снова уставился на Райана, как кролик на удава.

\- И вся эта ложь, чтобы защитить своего дружка?

\- Нет-нет! Клянусь, Лукаса там не было. Он ничего не знает, - Филипп замотал головой. – Я вспомнил, как звали того чувака! Алан, его звали Алан. Я клянусь!

\- Заткнись! – Райан ударил его по лицу. Филипп охнул, прижимаясь щекой к полу. Слишком много пыли вокруг, заметил Райан. – Не ври мне.

Райан дернул Филиппа за пояс джинсов, притягивая его к себе.

\- Прошу вас, - прошептал Филипп, не открывая глаза.

Опять просьбы, Райан с раздражением расстегнул джинсы Филиппа. В эту минуту он ненавидел всех ничтожных и беспомощных ублюдков, которые постоянно просят. Райан рывком перевернул Филиппа на спину, приподнял его бедра и стащил джинсы вместе с трусами, насколько это позволили связанные вместе щиколотки. Райан подался вперед, уперся грудью в согнутые колени Филиппа и провел рукой по его дрожащему животу. Точно так же дрожал живот у боевика, которого они поймали в ущелье на границе Афганистана. Ему было лет восемнадцать. Он тоже пытался врать. За это полковник Стивенс отрезал ему яйца.

\- Не нужно мне врать, не нужно меня ни о чем просить, - сказал Райан.

Филипп смотрел на него и не шевелился, только кадык на шее прыгал.

Одним движение Райан сложил его пополам, прижал его колени к груди и расстегнул свою ширинку. Посмотрев на вялый член Филиппа, он снова подумал о возбуждении. В Афганистане мальчик, которого ебут не должен был его испытывать, но здесь, в Америке, все иначе. И те, кому подставлялся Филипп, наверняка, хотели, чтобы он кончал под ними. А может не все? Может, у некоторых были специфические желания? Райан прижался бедрами к заднице Филиппа, и его накрыло той же смесью возбуждения и отвращения, которую он испытывал в Афганистане, когда убивал, когда боялся, что убьют его, когда смотрел как бородатые моджахеды ебут мальчиков. Иногда детей своих сестер или детей погибших братьев. Похер, главное родители не могли их защитить. Тогда Райан сдерживал себя. Свое возбуждение, злость и отвращение. Сейчас он не собирался сдерживаться.

Он толкнулся в Филиппа. Сопротивление чужого тела показалось правильным. Тем, что нужно, тем, чего Райан желал. Преодолеть, победить, подчинить. Филипп заскулил. Как подстреленная собака? Как передавленная машиной кошка? Мелкое, беспомощное дерьмо умеет только просить, стучало в висках у Райана, пока он вдавливался в Филиппа. Прижавшись к мошонке Филиппа, Райан замер, шумно втянул носом воздух и начал двигаться. Он наращивал темп и следил за дыханием. Механически, привычно, будто выполнял упражнение, сдавал норматив. Вот только при беге и отжиманиях он не потел так быстро и обильно. Всего лишь пять фрикций, а пот уже разъедал губы и горчил на языке.

Всхлипы Филиппа раздражали Райана, и он перехватил мальчишку за шею.

\- Заткнись! – он сжал пальцы на горле Филиппа, перекрывая очередной всхлип, и ощутил странное фантомное облегчение. Вот так. Еще движение, Филипп приоткрыл рот. Он хотел заорать, но не мог, потому что Райан контролировал каждый его вдох. – Тебе же это нравится? – прошипел Райан. – Тебя не впервые ебут. За деньги, без денег. Ни за что не поверю, что все, кого ты снимал, с тобой нежничали.

Райан отпустил шею Филиппа и уперся кулаками в пол около его головы. Теперь, когда Райан перенес вес тела на руки, движения его бедер стали более размашистыми и резкими. Как надо. Достаточно, быстро и глубоко, чтобы Райан почувствовал головокружение. Будто сквозь туман, он видел, как Филипп плачет, кусает губы и пытается отвернуться. Но слева и справа от его лица были руки Райана. И пытаясь отвернуться, он прижимался к ним мокрыми щеками. Райан кончил, думая о том, что поцелуи Беллы были таким же горячими и мокрыми, как слезы Филиппа.

Кончил и испытал отвращение - он думал о Белле, трахая мальчишку. Это неправильно. Райан оттолкнул Филиппа. Несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, провел рукой по волосам и застегнул штаны.

Восстанавливая дыхание и сердцебиение, Райан смотрел на подрагивающую спину Филиппа. Мальчишка сдерживал рыдания, помня о пальцах Райана на своем горле. Молодец.

Райан достал из сумки бутылку воды, выпил половину одним глотком и вышел на улицу. Свежий воздух после пыльной комнаты прочистил голову. Райан сжал и разжал челюсти, потер затекшую шею. Созвездие большой медведицы зарылось ковшом в кроны деревьев. Похоже, до рассвета осталось часа два-три. Времени достаточно, чтобы Райан мог восстановиться. В таком режиме он жил уже долго – таблетка, чтобы заснуть, будильник, таблетка, чтобы проснуться.

Утром он займется Хелен Торренс и маленьким пидором Лукасом Валденбеком. Филиппа пока лучше не убивать, если все пойдет наперекосяк, его можно использовать.

Райан прищурился, у корней деревьев мелькнула тень. Белка или одичавшая кошка?

Райан вернулся в дом. Перевернувшись на спину, Филипп смотрел на двери. Он ждал возвращения Райана, но все равно вздрогнул при его появлении. Он больше не плакал, того и гляди начнет снова о чем-то просить. Это сейчас Райану нужно меньше всего. Потому он подошел к сумке и достал шприцы.

\- Нет, - Филипп сразу понял, что к чему. – Не надо!

Он попытался отползти, смешно елозя по полу голой задницей и дергая связанными руками и ногами. Райан сел на его колени и стащил с правой ноги Филиппа кроссовок и носок.

\- Нет! Нет! – Филипп сорвался на визг. Может, стоило заклеить ему рот? Какие шансы на то, что кто-то услышит крики в лесу среди ночи? Точно такие же как на то, что один и тот же охотничий домик в один и тот же вечер выберут гангстеры для убийства, а подростки чтобы потрахаться. Черт, Райан опять налажал. Он развернулся и двинул Филиппа в зубы.

\- Заткнись.

\- Пожалуйста, - в глазах Филиппа снова появились слезы.

\- Не нужно меня ни о чем просить, - Райан отвернулся и закончил начатое. Нашел крупную вену на стопе Филиппа, всадил иголку и нажал на поршень шприца.

Когда он повернулся, Филипп лежал на спине и смотрел в потолок. Он понял, что сопротивляться бесполезно. Через десять минут Филипп расслабился и закатил глаза, и Райан наконец смог принять свое снотворное.

Засыпая, он думал о предсмертной записке Хелен Торренс. «Бедные дети, бедные родители, я не смогла никого спасти». Написано два года назад, но для любого следователя будет очевидна связь с настоящим, после того как он прослушает запись последнего разговора Хелен с Филиппом. Она хотела помочь мальчику, он сбежал, у Хелен сработала старая программа. Есть в этом что-то искусственное, поморщился Райан. Вторая новость – Лукас и Филипп сбежали вместе и пропали навсегда, показалась Райану более достоверной, и он провалился в сон.

***

Филипп проснулся от холода. Несколько минут он разглядывал доски на потолке и не мог понять где находится. Потом желудок скрутил болезненный спазм, и Филиппа вырвало. Он отодвинулся в сторону от лужи блевотины. Связанные руки пронзило болью, и воспоминания вернулись. Филипп закрутил головой, готовясь увидеть убийцу: рядом, над собой, за спиной. Но комната была пуста. Шею Филиппа пронзила судорога, и он лег щекой на пол, стараясь успокоить сердцебиение.

Грязное окно походило на засвеченный снимок. Значит, солнце встало уже давно. Сейчас день. Может быть, полдень. Ублюдок вырубил Филиппа героином на несколько часов, а сам куда-то свинтил.

О нет. Лукас.

«Ты меня обманул. Не смей мне врать. Заткнись. Не проси ни о чем», - сказал этот кретин, прежде чем изнасиловал Филиппа. Господи, как же глупо он себя вел. От страха болтал и болтал. И даже сам в какой-то момент поверил, что сумеет прикрыть Лукаса. Но на деле лишь выдал его. Зачем Филипп сделал это дурацкое видео? После того как Лукас сказал Хелен, что он врет. После того как Лукас не пришел в туннель, не позволил ему объяснить. Филипп должен был от него отцепиться. Лукас же в самом начале сказал: отвали от меня! Отец Лукаса говорил: не приближайся к моему сыну! Но вместо того, чтобы отстать от Лукаса, Филипп присосался к нему как пиявка. И теперь из-за Филиппа за Лукасом идет убийца. Что если он уже нашел Лукаса?

Филипп дернулся и снова посмотрел на окно. Нет, Лукас сейчас в школе, убийца не тронет его на людях.

Филипп попытался сесть, поясницу и вывернутые плечи прострелило болью. Он поерзал. Что-то царапнуло по обнаженному бедру. Филипп развернулся и посмотрел на осколки телефона. Вспомнил как убийца раздавил его ногой. А потом он… Филипп сглотнул и вытянул шею. Он как будто еще чувствовал его пальцы на своем горле. Чувствовал жжение в заднице. Хорошо, что героин приглушил боль. У Филиппа не было времени жалеть себя. Он должен сосредоточиться на более важных вещах. Для начала нужно сесть. Он снова перекатился, поскреб связанными руками по полу. Бок, куда вчера несколько раз впечатался ботинок убийцы, пронзила боль, но на этот раз Филипп сумел сесть.

Гораздо сложнее было встать на ноги со спущенными на колени джинсами и связанными щиколотками. Для начала Филипп развел бедра, спуская джинсы как можно ниже, потом, опираясь на пятки и задницу, добрался до стены. Прижался к ней спиной и сразу понял, что так ничего не выйдет. Отодвинулся, качнулся, переместил вес тела на колени и уперся лбом в стену.

Чтобы вколоть ему наркотик убийца ночью стащил с Филиппа правый кроссовок и носок. Сейчас Филипп перебирал босыми пальцами по полу, уговаривая себя сделать следующее движение. Он оттолкнулся коленями от пола, перед глазами потемнело. Миг, казалось, он удержит равновесие, но в следующую минуту Филипп завалился на бок. На этот раз боль в животе, заднице и вывернутых руках оглушила его. Филиппу потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы прийти в себя. Дождавшись, когда черные точки перестанут скакать перед глазами, он начал все сначала. Двигался медленно, замирал и прислушивался после каждого движения. К себе, к окружающему миру. Когда ему удалось встать с колен, ему почудилось, что он услышал шорох. На улице. Прямо за стеной, к которой он прижимался лбом. Может быть, как раз сейчас мимо домика проходят туристы? Филипп закричит, позовет на помощь.

Он открыл было рот и замер. А что если это вернулся убийца? Сердце Филиппа забилось в горле. Нет, будь это убийца, Филипп сначала услышал бы шум мотора. Или нет? Филипп обернулся, прижался спиной к стене, оглядел комнату и уставился на дверь. Прошла минута, другая. Ничего не произошло.

Филипп успокоился. Если он хочет выбраться отсюда, нужно чем-то разрезать скотч. Сойдет гвоздь или осколок стекла. Филипп уставился на окно. Поджал и расслабил пальцы босой ноги. До окна было всего три шага, но со связанными щиколотками этот путь показался Филиппу бесконечным. Дважды он был близок к тому, чтобы потерять равновесие и рухнуть на пол. Случись это, он сомневался, что сумел бы снова подняться. С каждым движением у него все больше кружилась голова и подрагивали мышцы. То ли от страха и усталости, то ли от курсирующего в крови героина.

Добравшись до окна, Филипп остановился и посмотрел на лес. Такой знакомый и незнакомый одновременно, он казался недосягаемым. Как будто Филиппу никогда не выйти из этого проклятого дома. Зажмурившись, Филипп ударил головой в стекло. Предсказуемо под закрытыми веками поплыли круги. Когда Филипп открыл глаза, далекий, недосягаемый лес тоже залила чернота. Но на стекле не появилось даже трещины. Конечно. Ребенок и то сильнее бы ударил кулаком. Если бы Филипп мог освободить руку… Или хотя бы отступить на шаг, расставить ноги на ширине плеч, увеличить амплитуду удара… Он заерзал связанными ступнями по полу. Пошатнулся. Отступил на миллиметр. Борясь с головокружением, он смотрел в одну точку - покрытое пылью пятно на подоконнике. Концентрация помогла, Филиппу удалось отступить от окна на два шага и не потерять равновесие. Правда, стоило порадоваться успеху, и он едва не упал. Филипп понял, у него будет только одна попытка. Или он разобьет это чертово окно сейчас или придется начинать все сначала. И это в лучшем случае, если при падении он не потеряет сознание. Филипп закусил губу и толкнул себя вперед, падая, он метил головой в стекло. Сначала удар показался ему слабым, потом посыпались осколки. Филипп зацепил подбородком подоконник, прикусил язык и завалился на пол.

Ему потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы восстановить дыхание. Вокруг валялись осколки. Слишком мелкие, чтобы их можно было использовать. Филипп в панике обернулся и увидел осколок длиной с вилку между стеной и плинтусом. Ерзая голой задницей по усыпанному стеклом полу, Филипп подполз к стене, прислонился к ней плечами и попробовал достать осколок. Как назло, пальцы вспотели и соскальзывали. Филипп снова услышал шум на улице. Его охватила паника. Как же так? Он сумел встать на ноги, сумел разбить стекло, и все напрасно?

Он приказал себе успокоиться, как сумел вытер пальцы о край футболки и снова потянулся к осколку. На этот раз стекло выскочило из щели и упало на пол. Очень медленно и аккуратно Филипп подобрал его, несколько раз перевернул в ладонях, прикидывая, как удобнее ухватить. Удобно не получилось.

\- Черт! – вскрикнул Филипп, когда стекло разрезало кожу. – Урод. Конченный ублюдок. Чтобы ты сдох. Блядь!  
С каждым словом голос Филиппа звучал все громче. Только не останавливаться, не ослаблять хватку, не обращать внимания на боль. Рано или поздно, скотч поддастся. А если нет? Сколько слоев ленты убийца намотал ему на запястья? Что будет, если Филипп не сможет освободиться? Что будет с Лукасом?

Кровь хлюпала в ладонях Филиппа, в голове стучали молотки, но он продолжал давить, зная, что, если остановится, продолжить не сможет. Он просто не сумеет удержать стекло покалеченными руками. Еще немного. Филипп перебрал пальцами, нащупал разрыв на скотче, снова надавил и дернул запястьями. Скотч порвался. Инстинктивно Филипп прижал раненые руки к груди и закрыл глаза. Ладони горели и пульсировали.

Теперь ноги, подтолкнул себя Филипп. Стараясь не смотреть на раны, он снова взял осколок. С ногами вышло легче. Он полоснул по одному и тому же месту раз пять острым концом стекла, и клейкая лента лопнула.

Держась за стену и оставляя на ней кровавые разводы, Филипп встал на ноги и посмотрел в окно. Когда преграда стекла исчезла, лес будто приблизился. Подул ветер. Листья на деревьях задрожали. Людей поблизости видно не было.

Филипп подтянул джинсы. Сорвал грязную занавеску и перемотал кровоточащие ладони. Потом нашел свой кроссовок и надел его. После этих не хитрых действий он почувствовал себя вымотанным, будто пробежал несколько километров.

Не останавливайся, приказал себе Филипп. Дверь оказалась заперта. Окно было в метре над землей, вылезти из него мог бы и ребенок, но Филипп неуклюже завалился на землю, больно ударившись копчиком.

Его снова вывернуло. Земля под коленями была мягкой и сырой. Филипп отполз от дома, лишь потом встал на ноги и посмотрел на свою тень. Она была короткой, не длинней его голени. А значит, сейчас полдень ил около того. И Лукас, скорей всего, сидит в школьной столовой. До конца занятий осталось три часа. За это время Филипп должен выбраться из чертового леса и найти телефон.

У него нет времени петлять. Он пойдет вдоль дороги. За первой полосой деревьев. Как только увидит машину, упадет лицом в мох.

Филипп спотыкался о корни. Он то потел, то стучал зубами от холода.

Выйдя к дороге, он в растерянности остановился. Куда теперь? Налево, направо? Где ближайший город? Попробовать остановить машину? Филипп судорожно втянул в себя воздух. Нет, этого он больше делать не будет. Лучше, как и прежде, держаться за деревьями.

На шоссе показалась машина, Филипп упал на землю. Серый седан пролетел мимо. Какого цвета была машина у убийцы? Почему Филипп не запомнил машину, которая его сбила? Если он будет падать на землю при каждом движении на шоссе, он до вечера никуда не доберется. Придется отойти от дороги. Филипп углубился в лес. Но даже когда из-за деревьев едва просматривался асфальт и скользящие по нему машины, он не чувствовал себя в безопасности.

Филипп хотел оказаться в городе как можно скорей. Плевать в каком. Но чем больше он спешил, тем чаще подворачивал ноги, тем сильнее у него дрожали колени и крутило живот. Шагов через сто Филипп мог двигаться только, согнувшись и прижимая раненые руки к животу.

Когда Филипп увидел город, его тень выросла до метра. Филипп не понимал, как и почему потерял так много времени. Он едва дышал и хватался за деревья. Он испытал иррациональный глупый страх от мысли, что придется выйти из-под их защиты. Он так стремился к людям, а теперь вдруг испугался. Испугался, что не справится. Что опять все испортит. Совсем скоро Лукас выйдет из школы и попадет в ловушку.

Филипп вошел в первый попавшийся магазин. Колокольчик над дверью звякнул. Женщина с красными прядями в волосах нахмурилась при виде Филиппа.

\- Простите, я катался в лесу на мотоцикле и упал, мне нужно позвонить, - сказал Филипп.

Справа и слева на полках книги и вазы соседствовали с мягкими игрушками и каким-то корзинами. Филипп так и не понял, что продавали в магазине, когда женщина жестом велела ему следовать за ней.

\- Один катался?

\- Что?

\- В лесу, на мотоцикле.

\- Да.

За залом магазина потянулся длинный коридор, он закончился светлой просторной кухней. Около холодильника висел старый телефон с закрученным кольцами шнуром.

Женщина кивнула Филиппу и, повернувшись к нему спиной, включила чайник.

По памяти Филипп набрал номер Лукаса. Дожидаясь ответа, он комкал край своей футболки. С каждым длинным гудком на душе становилось все паршивее. Что если убийца уже добрался до Лукаса? Почему Филипп решил, что он будет ждать конца занятий? Может, он просто подослал кого-то и выманил Лукаса из школы?

\- Пить хочешь? – женщина с красными прядями протянула Филиппу стакан.

Он благодарно кивнул и стиснул стекло так сильно, что едва не раздавил. Движение растревожило раны. Ладони снова пульсировали и горели, боль давила на виски, ныли все синяки.

\- У вас есть телефонная книга? – спросил Филипп.

Передавая справочник, женщина с красными прядями приблизилась к Филиппу. Что она его рассматривает Филипп сообразил, только отыскав домашний номер Лукаса.

\- У тебя синяки на шее, - женщина была моложе Хелен, моложе мамы Филиппа. Синяя безрукавка обтягивала ее широкую грудь. Дряблую кожу на полных обнаженных плечах покрывали ямочки. – Такие синяки не получают при падении. Что с тобой случилось?

\- Ничего, - Филипп заставил себя отвести взгляд от ее плеч. У него снова кружилась голова, чтобы не потерять равновесие снова тянуло пялиться в одну точку. – Я в порядке, правда.

Он набрал номер Лукаса и растерялся, услышав голос его отца. Вот черт. Чем он только думал? Почему решил, что трубку возьмет Лукас?

\- Да? Кто это? – дважды повторил Бо Валденбек.

«Ты обманул меня. Не смей кричать. Не смей ни о чем просить», - вспомнил Филипп слова убийцы и принял решение.

\- Мистер Валденбек, это Филипп, - он не хотел, чтобы его голос дрожал, но ничего не мог с этим поделать.

\- Я уже говорил тебе, чтобы ты оставил Лукаса в покое…

\- Заткнитесь и слушайте, если хотите помочь Лукасу. Это вопрос жизни и смерти, - выкрикнул Филипп.

\- Что ты несешь? Ты пьян?

\- Убийство в вашей хижине. В тот вечер я и Лукас были в домике. Мы видели убийцу. И теперь он знает о нас и идет за Лукасом.

\- Что? Откуда ты знаешь?

Филипп сглотнул.

\- Просто знаю.

\- Н-е-т, - протянул мистер Вальденбег. – Такие вещи не узнают просто так. Это все из-за тебя.

\- Да, - согласился Филипп. У него не было сил спорить, к тому же он и сам верил в это. Верил с того момента, как очнулся связанным и избитым сегодня.

\- Ты продал наркотики Томми и Трейси. Из-за тебя они мертвы.

\- Да, - устало согласился Филипп.

\- Ты втянул в это дерьмо Лукаса. А теперь подставил его!

\- Мистер Валденбек, Лукас в опасности. Сейчас. Ему нельзя выходить из школы. Позвоните Хелен. Она защитит Лукаса. Отдайте ей пистолет, - Филипп отключился, закрыл глаза и дважды повторил про себя «пожалуйста».

Только бы еще не было поздно. Он сам позвонит Хелен. Филипп набрал номер офиса шерифа, ему ответил автоответчик голосом Тони. Набрал мобильный, прослушал восемь длинных гудков. Снова набрал Лукаса. Без результата. Что происходит? Неужели он опоздал?

Женщина с красными прядями сочувственно посмотрела на Филиппа и протянула к нему руки. Филипп вдруг понял, что падает. Колени подогнулись, перед глазами зарябило. Филипп изо всех сил вцепился в трубку телефона. Кажется, он ударился обо что-то головой. Внутри под ребрами что-то щелкнуло, и Филипп отключился.

Он пришел в себя на кожаном диване. Вентилятор под потолком, жалюзи на окнах. Как в офисе Хелен. Филипп повернул голову и увидел спину и затылок человека в полицейской форме.

\- Тони? – пробормотал Филипп.

Это был не Тони. Широкоплечий мужчина с пышными рыжими усами повернулся к Филиппу. Раздался шум туалетного бочка, и через минуту в комнату вошел еще один полицейский. Он на ходу вытирал руки бумажным полотенцем.

\- Очнулся, торчок? – усмехнулся полицейский с усами.

\- Пожалуйста, - Филипп с трудом сел. – Позвоните шерифу Тиволи Хелен Торренс. Я ее приемный сын.

\- Ага. Она еще вчера ночью по всему штату разослала твои фотографии, просила раздать всем патрульным, - кивнул «рыжие усы».

\- Шериф Торренс решила, что тебя похитили и никак не хотела верить, что ты просто где-то кайф ловишь, - усмехнулся второй полицейский. «Гладов» прочитал Филипп на табличке на его груди.

\- Вы ей позвонили? – спросил Филипп.

\- Конечно, как только тебя увидели.

\- Хелен Торренс в больнице.

\- Что случилось? – Филипп почувствовал, как горло сжимает паника.

Гладов пожал плечами.

\- Ее помощник сейчас приедет за тобой, его и спросишь.

\- Можно мне позвонить? – от дурного предчувствия у Филиппа задрожали руки.

\- Нельзя. Отдохни пока от своих дружков-наркоманов.

\- Я не… - начал Филипп.

\- Ага, а то мы идиоты и не видим, как тебя трясет, - отмахнулся «рыжие усы».

\- На попей водички, - Гладов протянул Филиппу стакан.

Филипп ударился зубами о стекло. Теперь у него не только подрагивали руки, его всего трясло мелкой дрожью.  
Сделав глоток, Филипп услышал шорох шин за спиной и повернулся к окну. Дверь черной машины открылась, и из нее вышел убийца. Филипп уронил стакан.

\- Твою мать, у тебя дырявые руки, - беззлобно выругался полицейский с рыжими усами.

Гладов прошел к двери и распахнул ее.

Нет, Филипп вскочил на ноги. Не сводя взгляда с открытой двери, он попятился и наступил на ногу полицейскому с рыжими усами.

\- Добрый день, агент Кейн, - Гладов отсалютовал убийце.

\- И вам, доброго дня, сержант.

«Ты обманул меня. Заткнись. Не смей ни о чем просить», - от звука знакомого голоса и воспоминаний на спине у Филиппа выступил холодный пот. Не понимая, что делает, он двумя руками вцепился в рубашку полицейского с рыжими усами и быстро заговорил:

\- Этот человек убийца. Он убил трех человек в домике в лесу около Тиволи. Он убил двух школьников в Ред Хук.

\- Точно, а я Джек-Потрошитель, - «рыжие усы» отстранил Филиппа.

\- Вижу наш беглец очухался? – агент Кейн улыбнулся, но взгляд его остался холодным. Точно так же он смотрел вчера на Филиппа перед тем как ударил его, перед тем как изнасиловал. – Привет, Филипп. В этот раз ты не слабо заставил всех поволноваться.

Филипп как наяву почувствовал его пальцы на шее. Почувствовал боль в ребрах, где по его бокам прошлись ботинки Кейна.

\- Этот человек убийца, - Филипп замотал головой. Тошнота и головокружение вернулись и опутали его мерзкой слабостью. Он попытался отступить назад, но полицейский с рыжими усами положил руку ему на плечо.

\- Похоже, ломка у него сопровождается приступами страха.

\- Да, Хелен меня предупредила, - Кейн в два шага оказался около Филиппа и сжал его предплечье.

\- Нет, - Филипп попытался вырваться, и Кейн больно сдавил его руку.

\- Перестань, Филипп. Ты итак принес достаточно неприятностей Хелен и всем остальным.

Он был совсем близко. «Заткнись и не смей ни о чем просить», - говорил его взгляд. И Филипп не посмел.

\- Удачи, агент Кейн. Передайте шерифу Торренс наши пожелания скорейшего выздоровления, - сказал на прощанье Градов.

Кейн улыбнулся и толкнул Филиппа на переднее сидение своей машины. Когда заработал мотор, щелкнули замки. Кейн заблокировал двери, на случай, если Филипп попытается выскочить на ходу.

Черт, агент Кейн, стучало в голове у Филиппа. Убийца - агент ФБР.

Полицейский участок остался позади, Кейн свернул к выезду на шоссе. На светофоре повернулся к Филиппу и ударил его локтем в солнечное сплетение.

Филипп ахнул и согнулся пополам. Не в силах вздохнуть, он запаниковал.

\- Держи руки на коленях и ни к чему не прикасайся, - сказал Кейн. – Я не хочу, чтобы в машине осталась твоя кровь.

Он убьет меня, подумал Филипп, сжимая раненые руки в кулаки. Отвезет в лес и пристрелит или вколет смертельную дозу героина. Точно. Он все продумал и подготовил: сначала идиотский звонок Хелен и история с побегом, потом сцена в участке, где Филипп образцово сыграл наркомана в ломке. Не сыграл, его, действительно, ломало после дозы героина.

Наверное, из-за наркотика угрозу смерти Филипп воспринял равнодушно. Он лишь сожалел, что больше ничем не сможет помочь Лукасу. Он даже не узнает, где сейчас Лукас и что с ним. Хватило ли у его тупого самовлюбленного отца мозгов защитить его? От этой неизвестности Филипп испытывал почти физическую боль. Он посмотрел на Кейна и едва не спросил: что с Лукасом, что случилось с Хелен.

Но встретившись взглядом с убийцей, Филипп стиснул зубы. Он не станет просить. Чтобы Кейн с ним не делал, он больше не произнесет ни слова. Он больше ничем не может помочь Лукасу. Как бы он не старался, все всегда заканчивается одинаково. В чем-то они все правы – и Кейн, и отец Лукаса – Филипп приносит окружающим одни неприятности.  
Взяв курс на север, Кейн свернул к реке Гудзон. Проехав по мосту, углубился в лес.

Филипп сжал кулаки, раны снова кровоточили. Но боль больше не мешала, она успокаивала.

Перед машиной пробежала белка. Филипп невольно проследил взглядом за тем, как она карабкается на дерево и исчезает в листве. Кейн вырулил к очередному заброшенному дому. Сколько их в лесах вокруг Гудзона, удивился Филипп. И почему бандиты решили устроить разборки именно в том, что принадлежал отцу Лукаса? Если бы они… Филипп невольно всхлипнул. Нельзя об этом думать. Нельзя жалеть себя. И все же, похоже, у случившегося есть только одно объяснение – невезение Филиппа.

\- Выходи и не делай лишних движений, иначе я пристрелю тебя на месте, - Кейн заглушил мотор.

Филипп моргнул, будто очнулся от сна. Кейн не собирается его убивать? Не сейчас? Не сразу? Почему? Мысли ворочались слишком медленно, и от удивления Филипп забыл о команде Кейна.

Кейн обошел машину, схватил Филиппа за шиворот и швырнул его на траву, потом дважды ударил ногой в живот. Спазм скрутил внутренности Филиппа, и его вывернуло желчью.

\- Двигай в дом, - приказал Кейн. Он стоял над Филиппом и брезгливо кривил губы.

Филипп бросил быстрый взгляд на дом. Он устал. Он не понимал, что происходит. Почему Кейн просто не убьет его, как он убил Томми и Трейси? И бандитов в домике. Он боялся, что Кейн снова изобьет его и изнасилует. А еще больше боялся допроса. Боялся, что снова сделает или скажет что-то, что навредит Лукасу.

\- Нет! - Филипп прикрыл голову руками.

\- Ах, ты маленькое упрямое дерьмо, - Кейн снова ударил его ногой, а потом схватил за футболку и потащил к дому. Филипп никогда толком не умел драться. Сам он никогда никого не задирал, а те, кто задирали его, всегда были намного сильней. Филипп умел только выкручиваться, хотя это никогда ему не помогало. Филипп поднял руки и выскользнул из футболки. На миг он оказался свободен и попытался отползти. А потом Кейн настиг его, уселся ему на спину и вжал его лицом в землю. Филипп судорожно вздохнул. Грязь и трава забилась в нос и рот. Перед глазами потемнело. Сначала он потерял ощущение собственного тела, потом перестал слышать удары своего сердца.

На несколько минут Филипп потерял сознание, а когда пришел в себя, он все так же лежал около машины Кейна в десяти шагах от заброшенного охотничьего домика. Агент Кейн сидел справа от Филиппа на коленях и смотрел куда-то вниз. Филипп проследил за его взглядом и увидел шприц и иглу в своей вене.

Филипп посмотрел на небо. Казалось, с каждым вздохом большое белое облако опускалось все ниже.

***

Очень медленно Филипп прикрыл глаза. Не полностью, под ресницами Райан все еще видел расширенные зрачки.  
Райан взвалил Филиппа на плечо и занес в дом. Внутри было грязно: повсюду валялись пустые бутылки и одноразовая посуда. Райан расчистил ногой место в углу и опустил Филиппа на пол. Как и в прошлый раз он не стал заклеивать ему рот, опасаясь, что Филипп захлебнется собственной блевотиной. Райан вообще не собирался больше использовать скотч. Поколдовав немного с наручниками, он застегнул один стальной браслет вокруг левой щиколотки Филиппа, второй защелкнул на правом запястье. По тому как Филипп недавно прикрывал голову, Райан предположил, что Филипп правша.

Райан выпрямился и посмотрел на спящего мальчика сверху вниз. Филипп лежал на левом боку, левая нога согнута и соединена стальными браслетами с правым запястьем – ни разогнуться, ни выпрямиться.

Прежде Райан никого так не сковывал. Всегда полагался на привычно зафиксированные за спиной запястья, в особых случаях связывал вместе щиколотки. В Афганистане, в Америке. Так же обычно он вчера связал Филиппа. А сегодня… Райан сымпровизировал и остался доволен результатом. Странным образом эта поза подходила Филиппу. Странным образом выражала то сочетание беспомощности и живучести, которое Райан чувствовал в Филиппе. Когда он придет в себя, у него будет минимум возможностей для движений, но у него будет свободна левая рука. Ей он сможет неуклюже отбиваться и защищаться.

От созерцания Филиппа Райана отвлек звонок телефона.

\- Да, Тони? Есть какие-то новости о состоянии Хелен? – Райан последний раз взглянул на Филиппа и вышел на улицу. – Да, Тони, кто бы мог подумать. Иногда люди ломаются. Я никогда не замечал за Хелен склонности к суициду.

Райан сел в машину и поморщился. Болтливость Тони всегда действовала ему на нервы. А теперь, когда Хелен нашли запертой в машине со шлангом от выхлопной трубы, Тони и вовсе говорил с Райаном как сопливый школьник на приеме у домашнего психолога. Постоянные охи, неуместные воспоминания и ассоциации.

\- Да, я нашел Филиппа, - сказал Райан. – Да, полицейские Хадсона не ошиблись, мальчишка был под кайфом. Да, неприятный сюрприз для Хелен, когда она придет в себя. Хотя я думаю, она знала. Нет, я не привезу Филиппа в Тиволи. Гаденыш сбежал от меня, выскочил из машины, когда я остановился на светофоре.

Он проехал уже десять миль, а Тони продолжал болтать. И несмотря на раздражение, Райан слушал. В том что Тони начал вести себя как ребенок, был один большой и несомненный плюс. Он теперь полностью доверял Райану и докладывал ему обо всем, что происходит. «Звонил отец Лукаса Вальденбека, - сказал Тони два часа назад, - он уверен, что за его сыном охотится убийца. Это связанно с убийством в их охотничьем домике. Старик говорит, Лукас был там. Я попросил их обоих приехать в офис шерифа». Да, Тони, ты все сделал правильно, ответил Райан, ведь Тони так нуждался в его одобрении и поддержке. Он едва хвостом не вилял, когда видел Райана.

\- Тони, - Райан повернул к Тиволи. – Я хотел бы поговорить с Лукасом наедине. Ты же понимаешь, если ему есть что скрывать, в присутствии отца он будет молчать.

Тони понимал, он, вообще, во всем соглашался с Райном и испытывал от этого удовлетворение. Почти все полицейские в маленьких городах, каких Райан встречал на протяжении своей карьеры, были такими покладистыми, зависимыми и ведомыми. Хелен прискорбное исключение. По большому счету, она и не принадлежала к маленькому городу. Но именно поэтому Райан прекрасно ее понимал. Как и он Хелен знала, что проблемы не решатся сами собой. Знала, что со временем все становится только хуже.

Райан почесал бровь. Она не должна выжить. После отравления угарным газом не выживают. По крайней мере, не здесь, в Америке. В Афганистане он видел всякое, в том числе удивительно живучих людей. Его план был идеален. Утром дорога от дома Хелен до города пустовала. Райан подстроил несчастный случай: машина врезалась в дерево. А когда Хелен вышла посмотреть, он усыпил ее хлороформом. Отвез в лес по одной из поросший травой проселочных дорог, подсоединил шланг к выхлопной трубе и запер Хелен в ее машине. Когда через полчаса позвонила Камилла, окна джипа шерифа полностью запотели. Райан решил, что дело сделано, и уехал планировать очередную операцию со своей опергруппой. В конце концов, лучшего алиби придумать невозможно.

Проклятые туристы. Райан повернул на стоянку перед офисом шерифа в Тиволи. Туристы в здешних лесах, как крысы в метро Нью-Йорка, появляются там, где их не ждешь. Они нашли Хелен и позвонили в «911».

Больше никаких туристов, Райан помахал рукой выбежавшему ему навстречу Тони.

«Туристы видели пистолет в реке», - сказала Хелен. «Я выбросил пистолет в реку», - сказал Филипп. Никаких туристов, никаких случайностей. Райан найдет этот чертов пистолет. Иначе не было смысла возиться с Хелен и Филиппом.

\- Я отправил Бо перекусить, - доложил Тони.

\- Молодец, - Райан хлопнул его по плечу, заметил, как Тони расплылся в улыбке и добавил: - Слушай, ты не поможешь мне, не отвезешь пакет моим ребятам? Ты ведь помнишь, где наша база?

\- Конечно. Все помню. Все сделаю, - закивал Тони.

\- Спасибо. Я твой должник, - Райан улыбнулся насколько мог дружелюбно.

Стоя у двери офиса шерифа, он смотрел, как Тони отъезжает.

Потом Райан взялся за ручку. Когда Филипп увидел Райана в доме Хелен, он бросился бежать. У Лукаса такого шанса не будет. Из офиса шерифа существовал только один выход, и Райан как раз стоял в дверях. Он надеялся, что ему удастся вырубить Лукаса раньше, чем он устроит в офисе сильный беспорядок. А потом Лукас поможет Райану найти чертов пистолет.

Райан шагнул в офис. Мальчишка, который вчера на видеозаписи обжимался с Филиппом, вскочил с дивана и вытер ладони о джинсы. Он явно нервничал. Выглядел потерянным и испуганным. Но Райан не заметил в его взгляде удивления или узнавания.

Лукас таращился на Райана вопросительно, настороженно, с подозрением – как угодно, но не узнавал его.

\- Я агент ФБР Райан Кейн, - Райан протянул Лукасу руку.

\- Лукас Вальденбек, - скороговоркой ответил мальчик. Его пальцы были холодными и вялыми в руке Райана.

Надо же, маленький гаденыш ударил его по голове и даже побоялся заглянуть ему в лицо, подумал Райан.

\- Тони сказал, ты был с Филиппом в домике в вечер убийства.

Взгляд Лукаса забегал.

\- Да-а, - неуверенно протянул он.

\- И ты видел убийцу?

Лукас шумно выдохнул и провел рукой по волосам.

\- Я не уверен, что успел его рассмотреть. Все произошло слишком быстро. Я ударил его и убежал.

\- Вместе с Филипом? – уточнил Райан.

Лукас удивлено моргнул.

\- Ты убежал вместе с Филиппом? Или Филипп остался в домике, после того, как ты убежал? – Райану понравилось, как Лукас вздрагивает при упоминании Филиппа.

\- Что? Нет. Мы убежали вместе.

\- А что вы делали в домике? – спросил Райан, проверяя свою догадку.

\- Мы… эээ…я… я катался в карьере рядом, у меня закончился бензин, я знал, что отец хранит в домике канистру, - Лукас наморщил лоб, из-за чего брови на переносице поползли вверх, лицо приняло просящее выражение.

Он боится, понял Райан, боится, что кто-то узнает его тайну, узнает, что ему нравятся мальчики. Лукас боится себя и своих желаний. Это не Филипп, который способен рискнуть всем ради своей цели. «Лукаса в домике не было. Он ничего не знает. Я снял мужика и привел его в домик, потому что он готов был заплатить сотку за мою задницу», - сказал вчера Филипп. Он изо всех сил старался защитить Лукаса. А Лукас… Райан смотрел в его светлые глупые глаза и думал о том, что Лукас никого не может защитить.

\- Вы забрали у убийцы пистолет.

\- Да.

\- Где этот пистолет, Лукас?

\- Я, - Лукас опустил взгляд, передернул плечами. – Я не хотел его прятать, так получилось. Я испугался. Я бросил его в реку. Я хотел обо всем забыть…

\- Лукас!

\- Он здесь. Отец сказал, что ему позвонил Филипп, сказал, что убийца идет за мной, и мы должны отдать пистолет Хелен. Но она… - Лукас тяжело вздохнул.

Райан обошел Лукаса и приблизился к столу. На нем в полиэтиленовом пакете Тони оставил пистолет. А мог бы спрятать под ключ. Райан усмехнулся, какой же Тони удобный идиот.

\- Когда Филипп говорил с твоим отцом?

\- Что? Сегодня, часа три назад, я думаю.

Райан кивнул, полицейские Хадсона сказали, что нашли Филиппа в каком-то магазине. Райан не запомнил, как звали вызвавшую копов хозяйку. Она сказала, что Филипп говорил по телефону. Вот значит кому он звонил.

\- Что Филипп сказал твоему отцу?

Во взгляде Лукаса что-то изменилось, или Райану так только показалось?

\- Со вчера все только и говорят о том, что Филипп сбежал из Тиволи, но я в это не верю. Мой отец ненавидит Филиппа. И Филипп не стал бы ему звонить, если только... Если бы не попал в беду, и у него не было выбора.

Райан с интересом наклонил голову и присел на край стола.

\- Почему твой отец ненавидит Филиппа?

Лукас опять смутился, отвел взгляд, засунул руки в карманы. Он не умеет врать и знает об этом, отметил про себя Райан.

\- Он считает, что Филипп связан с наркотиками, что он виноват в смерти Томми и Трейси. Но это неправда!

\- Неправда, Лукас?

\- Тони сказал, что Филипп сейчас в полицейском участке Хадсона, и вы поехали забрать его. Вы нашли его, привезли в Тиволи? – забыв о стеснении, Лукас нетерпеливо шагнул вперед.

\- Конечно, Лукас.

\- Филипп сейчас дома? - Лукас выглядел так, будто собирался сорваться с места и пробежать десять миль до фермы Гейба и Хелен.

\- Нет, я отвез его в больницу, потому что он неважно себя чувствовал.

\- Что с ним? – от волнения голос Лукаса стал выше.

\- Ты можешь сам посмотреть. Я тебя отвезу.

\- Да, только оставлю записку отцу, - он склонился над столом.

\- Хорошо, подожди меня около машины, я зайду в туалет, - когда Лукас вышел, Райан скомкал его записку и засунул ее в карман джинсов. Пистолет в пакете он отправил в карман куртки.

На улице Лукас ходил взад-вперед и кусал ноготь большого пальца. Стоило Райану щелкнуть ключом и прикоснуться к машине, Лукас первым запрыгнул в салон и пристегнул ремень безопасности.

Воспитанный, хорошо выдрессированный мальчик, усмехнулся про себя Райан, мальчик в дорогих кроссовках и чистой одежде. Не то что Филипп. Сын наркоманки и хастлер, приехал в маленький городок, соблазнил мальчика из приличной семьи, заморочил ему голову, уговорил сбежать. Типичная история из вечернего телешоу. Гораздо более правдоподобная, чем самоубийство Хелен Торренс, Райан поморщился.

На выезде из города Лукас начал волноваться: ерзать на сидении и оглядываться. Райан буквально слышал, как в его голове ворочаются вопросы: вы проехали поворот на больницу? Куда мы едем? Это дорога на Хадсон? Филипп в больнице Хадсона?

Но Лукас ничего не спросил. Он молчал, даже когда машина повернула на проселочную. Он выглядел одновременно испуганным и заторможенным. Возможно, он обо всем догадался, но никак не мог переварить мысль, что агент ФБР и друг шерифа Торренс оказался убийцей? Возможно, действительно, так сильно переживал за Филиппа, что ни о ком и ни о чем другом кроме Филиппа не думал?

\- Я не соврал тебе, - Райан затормозил около охотничьего домика. – Я привез тебя к Филиппу. Он внутри.

Не глядя на Райана, Лукас пошел к домику. Райан двинулся за ним следом.

\- Господи, Филипп, - Лукас опустился на пол рядом с Филиппом, погладил его голую спину, коснулся пальцами синяков на его шее. – Черт, что он с тобой сделал? – Лукас положил голову Филиппа себе на колени. – Очнись, Филипп, пожалуйста. Я люблю тебя.

\- Поднимай его и тащи в багажник, - приказал Райан.

Лукас повернулся и посмотрел на него совершенно безумным отчаянным взглядом. Подбородок Лукаса задрожал, будто он сейчас расплачется. Райан решил, что самое время надавить и прикрикнул:

\- Живо! Делай, что я сказал, - ведь так дрессируют правильных мальчиков в глуши? Делай, что говорят, не смей спорить с отцом, не трусь, будь мужчиной. А потом такие мальчики становятся безмозглыми полицейскими вроде Тони или едут в Афганистан, пытают пленных и выкладывают фото в интернет.

\- Нет! - Лукас вдруг сжал челюсти, его глаза высохли. Он больше не напоминал послушного дрессированного мальчика.

Райан шагнул вперед и ударил его. Лукас упал на пустые бутылки. Одна хрустнула под его плечом, вторая откатилась к Филиппу. Он все еще был без сознания - глаза полуприкрыты, сипящее дыхание. И все же он вздрогнул и дернул рукой, будто шум и крики проникли через наркотический дурман.

Лукас поднялся на четвереньки. Райан ударил его ногой, достал пистолет и прицелился в Филиппа.

\- Тащи его в багажник, или я выстрелю, - приказал он.

Лукас с ужасом посмотрел на Филиппа, потом снова повернулся к Райну.

\- Ты все равно нас убьешь! Я не стану помогать тебе замести следы! - и хоть глаза его были сухими, в голосе Райану послышались сдерживаемые рыдания.

Райан мог бы давить дальше, сказать, что выстрелит Филиппу в руку, в ногу, отрежет ему ухо и так, до тех пор, пока не добьется от Лукаса послушания. Но мальчишка был на грани. Райан видел, как легко такие съезжают с катушек. К тому же, если он подстрелит Филиппа, то убрать следы крови в багажнике будет очень сложно. Нет, он уже решил – на телах мальчиков не найдут пулевых ранений. На этот раз история будет чистой: двое подростков сбежали из дома и упали в ущелье. И никакие случайности Райану дело не испортят.

\- Ладно, - сказал Райан и ударил Лукаса прикладом пистолета по зубам.

Не хочешь нести Филиппа, он понесет тебя. Для идеального плана Райана это не имело значения. Главное, ему не придется тащить их на своей спине три мили через заповедник. Одно дело, поднять на плечо Беллу и забраться с ней на старую ржавую опору. Белла весила не больше пятидесяти килограмм и дистанция была смешной. Другое дело, двое мальчишек - Лукас и Филипп вместе в три раза тяжелее Беллы, если не больше.

Потому они сами потопают через заповедник, а потом вместе навсегда исчезнут в ущелье. В газетах напишут, что двое малолетних пидарасов сбежали от гомофобного окружения. А когда их тела найдут в природном заповеднике в четырех часах езды от Тиволи, это только подтвердит эту версию.

Райан несколько раз пнул Лукаса ногой, когда услышал слабое «остановись».

\- Нет! Пожалуйста, не надо, прошу тебя…

Филипп еще не полностью пришел в себя. Он с трудом удерживал глаза открытыми, говорил тихо и растягивал слова. Но левой, свободной рукой он тянулся к Райану. И глядя на распластанного на полу Филиппа, Райан снова удивился самому себе. Собственной импровизации. Раньше он никогда так не связывал пленных – глупо, не практично, не надежно, не экономично, в конце концов. Ошибка во всех смыслах. И тем не менее, сейчас он видел именно то, что хотел увидеть. Филипп совсем не напоминал военнопленного или арестованного, он напоминал лягушку, распятую на школьном столе. Наручники соединяли правое запястье с левой щиколоткой, Филипп извивался и всем своим худым телом тянулся к Райану. Каждая мышца и сухожилие на шее, руке и груди Филиппа напряглись. Синие вены проступили на предплечье, на лбу и около левого соска.

\- Пожалуйста, не трогай его… не бей больше…

Филипп вцепился в штанину Райана. Инстинктивно, точно так же как когда-то в разрушенной деревне, Райан дернул ногой, пытаясь стряхнуть чужую руку. Но Филипп не отпустил, продолжал дергать его штаны и просить.

***

Филиппу три года. Или меньше? Резиновая утка плавала между берегами мыльной пены. Шумела вода. У мамы холодные руки. Вода горячая. Или наоборот? Вода холодная, и только теплые прикосновения мамы не позволяли Филиппу замерзнуть.

Он инстинктивно дернулся и втянул в себя воздух. Вокруг бушевали всполохи света и плеск воды. Еще немного и плеск превратится в гул, и Филипп захлебнется. Он изо всех сил старался вырваться, освободиться, всплыть на поверхность. Вздохнуть, открыть глаза.

Постепенно в сполохах света Филипп различил фигуры и цвета. Звуки лупили как градины по жестяной детской горке. Лукас. Филиппу показалось, он слышит голос Лукаса. Где-то слишком далеко, не дотянуться, не распознать слов. Филипп попытался закричать, окликнуть, позвать, но язык во рту распух. Вокруг метались тени. Черная фигура нависла над серой. Филипп узнал рубашку Лукаса и потянул к ней руку.

\- Нет! – прошептал он. – Остановись, - увидел лицо убийцы над собой, увидел Лукаса, пытающегося подняться с пола. – Не надо.

Цепляясь за штанину убийцы, Филипп вспомнил его имя.

\- Кейн, пожалуйста…

Убийца замер, потом присел около Филиппа. На миг Филиппу показалось, что он ударит, но вместо этого Кейн схватил его за волосы.

\- Пожалуйста, - снова прошептал Филипп.

\- О чем ты меня просишь? – усмехнулся Кейн. – Я не могу тебе помочь. Я не всесильный Господь Бог.

Он дернул голову Филиппа, горло перехватило, и Филипп беззвучно прошептал: «пожалуйста». Он сам не понимал смысла своих слов, действовал как во сне, но то, что убийца отвлекся от Лукаса, внушило Филиппу надежду. Краем глаза он увидел, как Лукас приподнимается. «Нет, нет», - в отчаянии Филипп крепче вцепился в штанину Кейна. Не отпускать, ни за что не отпускать, чтобы не случилось. Что еще Филипп мог сделать?

Кейн выпрямился и качнулся к Лукасу. Ударом в голову свалил его на пол, сделал шаг. Филипп почувствовал, как скользит по полу – он все еще держался за ногу Кейна. Так глупо и бесполезно.

Кейн спрятал пистолет в кобуру под мышкой и достал наручники. Он склонился над Лукасом, перевернул его на живот и защелкнул на его запястьях стальные браслеты.

А потом Кейн повернулся к Филиппу. Он мог сломать ему руку, мог ударить Филиппа ногой, но вместо этого Кейн снова присел.

У Кейна были горячие ладони. И когда он взял Филиппа за плечи, развернул, передвинул, Филипп не понял, что он делает. Лишь когда пальцы коснулись пояса джинсов, Филиппа накрыло пониманием. Нет, только не это. Не при Лукасе. Филипп попробовал отодвинуться, инстинктивно вскинул левую руку, вцепился в рукав Кейна, будто мог его остановить. Кейн дернул его джинсы, но не сумел их спустить из-за неудобной позы, в которой зафиксировал Филиппа. Филипп всхлипнул, когда теплые ладони легли ему на живот и вздернули его, складывая пополам. Когда локти коснулись коленей, у Филиппа схватило поясницу и голень, он даже не почувствовал, как Кейн снял с него джинсы.

\- Нет! Не делай этого! – закричал Лукас.

Филипп не видел его, но слышал звук удара, слышал, как Лукас падает и шмыгает носом.

\- Пожалуйста, - снова попросил Филипп.

Теплые ладони прошлись по его бокам, надавили на живот и вцепились в бедра. Кейн потянул Филиппа на себя и вжался членом в его задницу. Филипп открыл рот, но вместо крика из глотки вырвался всхлип. Кейн дернул его, насаживая на себя до конца. Филипп испугался, что от боли снова провалится в темноту. Но Кейн не позволил ему вырубиться, ощупывал, встряхивал и ворочал как куклу, подстраивая под себя. А когда Филипп оказался на спине, лицом к лицу с убийцей, тот снова вцепился в его бедра. Филипп увидел, как он скалится, кривится. Каждый толчок был сильнее предыдущего. А Филипп даже не мог закричать, лишь цеплялся свободной рукой за куртку Кейна. Бесполезно дергал и тянул ее. Он даже разжать пальцы не мог. Кейн склонился над Филиппом. Филипп увидел лопнувшие сосуды в его глазах, почувствовал его горячее дыхание. Когда расстояние между ними сократилось, куртка смялась, кулак Филиппа уперся во что-то твердое. Пистолет!

Филипп вскрикнул от очередного толчка, с появлением надежды усилился страх. Что если он не успеет? Не сможет дотянуться до пистолета? Не сможет выстрелить?

Где-то справа всхлипнул Лукас. Филипп отпустил куртку Кейна и уперся раскрытой ладонью ему в живот. Кейн вколачивался в Филиппа сильно и ровно, не останавливаясь, не меняя ни темп, ни угол проникновения. Будто не трахал, а молотил грушу. И от каждого такого удара Филипп дрожал. От каждого удара рука, которой он тянулся к пистолету, соскальзывала.

Наконец, Кейн замер и навалился на Филиппа всем своим весом. Филипп сомкнул пальцы на рукоятке пистолета, нащупал курок и нажал. Ничего не произошло. Филипп в панике дернул пистолет на себя. Не успел понять, что случилось, как кулак Кейна впечатался ему в нос.

Когда чернота перед глазами рассеялась, Филипп увидел, что Кейн застегивает ширинку и прячет пистолет в кобуру. Филипп смотрел на Кейна и не пошевелился. Что теперь? Он снова все испортил. Из-за него Кейн убьет Лукаса.

Кейн пригладил волосы, выглянул в окно – на улице потемнело. Синие сумерки прилипли к стеклу.

Филипп повернул голову и посмотрел на Лукаса. Он боялся встретиться с ним взглядом, но хотел убедиться, что он еще жив. Лукас лежал на боку. Большой синяк тянулся от виска к правому глазу и уже начал опухать. Лукас смотрел на Филиппа с таким животным ужасом, что Филипп не выдержал и прикрыл глаза. В следующую минуту, он услышал, как Лукас закричал:

\- Ты грязный, больной ублюдок! Чтоб ты сдох! Рано или поздно тебя поймают, пристрелят или посадят на электрический…

Кейн не дал Лукасу закончить, вырубил его ударом в висок.

\- Нет, - выдохнул Филипп.

На этот раз Кейн даже не взглянул в его сторону, взвалил Лукаса на плечо и вынес его из дома.

Филипп рванулся, задергал наручниками. Не в силах кричать, он лишь хрипел, будто сорвал голос. Ему послышалось, или хлопнула дверь машины? Что если Кейн сейчас уедет и увезет Лукаса?

Филипп почувствовал облегчение, когда убийца вернулся. Он опустился около Филиппа на колени и расстегнул наручники. Когда Филипп снова вцепился в его куртку, он легко стряхнул его руки.

\- Подтяни штаны, - приказал Кейн.

Подрагивающими пальцами Филипп нащупал пояс джинсов. Он чувствовал себя таким слабым, что едва мог приподнять голову. Наверное, Кейну надоела его возня, и он сам двумя рывками надел на Филиппа джинсы. Возиться с ширинкой он не стал, уложил Филиппа лицом в пол, вывернул руки за спину и защелкнул на запястьях наручники. Потом потянул за локоть, заставляя подняться. Филипп застонал. Кейну пришлось подхватить его под мышки, чтобы поставить на ноги. Сомкнув пальцы сзади на шее Филиппа, Кейн отвел его к машине и открыл багажник.

«Только бы не упасть на Лукаса», - подумал Филипп перед тем, как Кейн толкнул его. Он сумел повернуться боком, но все равно завалился спиной на грудь Лукаса.

Крышка багажника захлопнулась. Борясь с приступом клаустрофобии Филипп попытался отодвинуться от Лукаса. Но места было слишком мало, он не мог ни повернуться к Лукасу, ни перестать прижиматься к нему спиной и задницей.

Машина поехала: сначала медленно, подпрыгивая на неровностях лесной дороги, потом набрала скорость на шоссе. Филипп напряженно прислушивался к каждому звуку, постепенно от слабости, от наркотика, от мерного шороха колес его стало клонить в сон.

\- Лукас! – позвал он. – Лукас!

Господи, подумал Филипп, случается люди умирают от одного удара по голове, пожалуйста, только не это.

\- Лукас! – он почти кричал.

Услышав стон, попробовал обернуться. Теперь он видел плечо Лукаса, но все еще не видел его лица.

\- Филипп.

Филипп почувствовал на плече дыхание Лукаса. Голая кожа сразу покрылась мурашками. Лукас пошевелился и уткнулся носом в волосы Филиппа.

\- Я… - начал Лукас и замолчал. Филипп затаил дыхание. – Я должен был сказать это раньше. Я люблю тебя. Я понял это, когда Хелен сказал, что ты сбежал из Тиволи…

\- Лукас, прости меня…

\- Я люблю тебя, чтобы не случилось, - он поцеловал шею Филиппа.

\- Это из-за меня он нашел тебя, - быстро заговорил Филипп, борясь с подступившими к горлу слезами. – Если бы я не сделал видео, если бы не отправил тебе на телефон, если бы я отстал от тебя, когда ты просил…

\- Когда Хелен сказала, что ты сбежал, я испугался, что ты меня бросил, - прошептал Лукас ему в волосы. – Я надоел тебе, и ты меня бросил.

\- Я не бросал тебя, - удивленно ответил Филипп.

\- Я не знал, как мне дальше жить без тебя.

Филипп вцепился в футболку Лукаса. У них у обоих были скованны за спиной руки. Но Филиппу показалось, что Лукас обнимает его, и он рассмеялся. Они что это серьезно? Выясняют отношения, лежа в багажнике убийцы? Филипп смеялся и не мог остановиться. Лукас рядом тоже засмеялся. Они даже дрожали одинаково. Машина остановилась, сердце Филиппа перестало биться. Лукас замер. Через несколько секунд машина сильно взяла вправо, развернулась и снова набрала скорость. Кейн всего лишь сменил шоссе, Филипп перевел дыхание и заговорил:

\- Он полицейский.

\- Агент ФБР. Тони и Хелен доверяют ему, - добавил Лукас.

\- Что?

\- После того, как ты позвонил моему отцу, мы поехали в офис Хелен. Тони вызвал этого ублюдка и оставил меня с ним.

\- А Хелен?

\- Она в больнице.

\- Что случилось?

\- Я слышал, Тони сказал моему отцу, что это была попытка самоубийства.

\- Нет, это он, - прошептал Филипп. – Он что-то искал в доме Хелен, а потом увидел меня.

\- Господи, - выдохнул Лукас.

\- Что?

\- Тем вечером, когда ты пропал, а Хелен спрашивала меня не знаю ли я, где ты, ты уже был у него. Черт, Филипп, когда я смотрел в потолок и боялся, что ты меня бросил, он…

«Я не такой, как ты, я не гей», - сказал Лукас две недели назад. «Еще раз увидим тебя здесь, пустим по кругу», «Ты хочешь мне отсосать, а я хочу тебя трахнуть», «Я дам сотню за твою задницу. Накину двадцатку, если наденешь чулки». Филипп закрыл глаза и сжал челюсти. Он слышал слишком много дерьма в своей жизни, и он не вынесет если Лукас спросит или скажет, что-то похожее.

\- Он изнасиловал меня два раза, - он сам не понимал зачем это говорит. Какая разница? Лукас видел достаточно.

\- Я люблю тебя, Филипп, - Лукас прижался губами к его спине. – Мне так жаль...

Филипп закрыл глаза. Он так устал. Лукас был таким добрым, таким теплым. Больше всего на свете Филиппу хотелось сейчас закрыть глаза и забыть обо всем.

\- Он убьет нас, - сказал Филипп.

Лукас за спиной завозился.

\- Когда ты был без сознания, он хотел, чтобы я на руках отнес тебя в багажник. Он хотел, чтобы мы были на ногах. Или хотя бы один из нас. Чтобы мы куда-то дошли…

Лукас шумно вздохнул.

\- Точно. Сколько мы уже едем? Час? Два? У него есть план. Он не станет нас убивать сразу, - в голосе Лукаса появилось воодушевление. Филипп не смел лишать его надежды. - Он выбрал какое-то особое место. До которого нужно идти милю или две.

Чем больше Лукас говорил, тем больше Филиппу хотелось верить ему.

\- Лукас, пообещай мне.

\- Что?

\- Пообещай, что попытаешься сбежать… Если появится возможность…

\- Я не оставлю тебя.

\- Ты же сам сказал, он не станет нас убивать сразу, - Филипп растерялся, из уст Лукаса это звучало убедительно, стоило заговорить Филиппу, надежда превратилась в бред. – Ты сказал...

Черт!

\- Ты можешь убежать и привести помощь. Это единственная возможность спастись!

\- Я не оставлю тебя, - Лукас снова прижался губами к его обнаженной спине. И Филипп больше не чувствовал холода.

Не чувствовал холода до того момента, пока Кейн не открыл багажник. Он схватил Филиппа за руку и дернул так сильно, будто хотел сломать ее. Филипп невольно вскрикнул. Он упал на землю и огляделся. Вокруг было темно. На небе висела грязная луна. В ее свете Филипп рассмотрел редкие деревья, кусты и горы на горизонте.

\- Не смей его трогать! – прорычал Лукас.

Кейн ударил Лукаса в висок и поставил на колени около Филиппа. Когда Кейн засунул руку в карман, Филипп испугался, что он достанет нож и перережет Лукасу горло. Но Кейн лишь заклеил Лукасу рот скотчем. То же самое Кейн сделал с Филиппом.

\- Подъем, - Кейн достал пистолет, удерживая Филиппа за локоть, толкнул Лукаса в спину.

Землю под ногами сменила каменистая насыпь. Наклон тропы увеличился. Заповедник, сообразил Филипп. Природный заповедник. В младшей школе он ездил сюда с классом. Но не запомнил ни черта, кроме чепухи, которую обычно рассказывают детям на таких прогулках: в нашем штате есть свой большой каньон, свой ниагарский водопад и своя долина смерти. Черт.

Через двадцать шагов у Филиппа закружилась голова, вернулась тошнота, сопровождавшая героиновый отходняк. Боясь упасть в обморок, Филипп сосредоточился на Лукасе. Он шел впереди, голова опущена, кулаки на скованных за спиной руках сжаты, плечи поднимались и опускались в такт шагов. Филипп споткнулся. И Лукас тут же обернулся, глядя на него испуганно и взволнованно.

«Пожалуйста», - мысленно взмолился Филипп, не зная, о чем и кого просит. «О чем ты меня просишь? Я не всесильный Господь Бог! Я не могу тебя спасти», - сказал Кейн, перед тем как изнасиловал Филиппа.

Господи, им никто не поможет. Как глупо было надеяться, что Лукас сможет убежать.

Филипп посмотрел на скованные за спиной запястья Лукаса и поставил правую стопу на ребро. Вывих должен быть настоящим, а еще лучше перелом, подумал Филипп и перенес вес тела на вывернутую ногу. Не вышло, он лишь поскользнулся на мелких камнях. Филипп попробовал еще раз и упал на землю, камни впились в голые руки и спину. Но Филипп не почувствовал этого - боль в ноге была такой сильной, что он едва не потерял сознание.

\- Маленький ублюдок, - прошипел Кейн.

Он и Лукас одновременно опустились около Филиппа на колени.

Когда Кейн взялся за его лодыжку, из глаз Филиппа хлынули слезы, и он глухо взвыл через скотч. Кейн грубо посадил его и расстегнул наручники. Не успел Филипп провести внезапно освободившимися руками по камням, Райан схватил его под мышки и толкнул к Лукасу. По инерции Филипп вцепился в плечи Лукаса. Их взгляды встретились, Филипп постарался сморгнуть слезы, но не смог.

\- Тебе придется тащить своего дружка, - сплюнул Кейн.

Повиснув на Лукасе, Филипп с трудом волочил ноги. Теперь они двигались вперед гораздо медленней. Прижимаясь к Лукасу, Филипп вдыхал запах его пота и страха.

В свете луны Филипп увидел слева от тропы урны для туристов и цепи-ограды. Камни под ногами стали гладкими. Вскоре исчезли деревья, а цепь появилась и справа. На одном из удерживающих ее коротких столбов висела кепка. Филипп вспомнил, как в детстве они толпились у этих цепей и плевали в ущелье. Одного из четвероклассников столкнули вниз, смотрители парка вытаскивали его веревками. Потом он четыре недели ходил в школу с гипсом на руке.

Сейчас было так темно, что провалы за ограждениями казались бездонными пропастями. Но Филипп знал, пока они не достаточно высоко забрались в горы, ущелья не глубокие. Он снова встал на вывернутую ногу, пошатнулся, увлекая Лукаса к ограде, и толкнул его с обрыва.

Увидев, как он падает, вместо облегчения Филипп испытал ужас. Что он наделал? Он ошибся, забыл о том, что у Лукаса скованны руки. Что если он убил Лукаса? За ударами сердца Филипп не услышал звука падения. Лишившись опоры, он опустился на колени.

Кейн подошел к краю обрыва и посмотрел вниз, потом повернулся к Филиппу и ударом в висок свалил его на землю.

\- Эй, Лукас! – закричал Кейн. – Как ты там? Не сильно ушибся? Надеюсь, что нет, потому что, если ты не вернешься к нам, я прострелю Филиппу ногу.

Филипп услышал далекий шорох камней. Лукас жив! Нет-нет, только не возвращайся, пожалуйста, мысленно закричал Филипп.

Кейн поставил ботинок на бедро Филиппа, надавил, заставляя его извиваться и корчиться.

\- Ты слышишь меня, Лукас? Я считаю до десяти! Один!

Чтобы не видеть нацеленного на него оружия, Филипп зажмурился. Пожалуйста, пусть все поскорей закончится, взмолился он, прошу тебя, Лукас, не выходи. Не возвращайся, иначе он убьет нас обоих.

Как сквозь толщу воды Филипп слышал голос Кейна. Отсчет закончился и прогремел выстрел. Пуля отскочила от камней рядом с Филиппом, и он не сразу понял, что не ранен. Приоткрыл глаза, увидел, как Кейн оскалился. Потом он зарычал и выстрелил еще раз. Он расстрелял всю обойму. От камней куда попали пули поднимался белый дым. Воздух пропитался запахом пороха. Одна из гильз отлетела Филиппу в живот, но ни одна пуля его не задела.

Кейн медленно огляделся, будто что-то обдумывая. Потом он склонился над Филиппом, уперся коленом ему в живот и сжал его горло. Задыхаясь, Филипп вскинул руки. Он бил Кейна по лицу, по плечам, хватал за запястья. Повязки с изрезанных ладоней сползли, раны снова кровоточили. Филипп пачкал своей кровью рубашку и куртку Кейна, но не мог освободиться от его рук, стискивающих его горло. Не мог вздохнуть. И ничего не видел кроме черных пятен перед глазами. Вскоре у него не осталось сил на удары, и он просто цеплялся порезанными руками за куртку Кейна. Как делал это несколько часов назад в доме, надеясь… Надеясь на что, спросил себя Филипп и провалился в темноту.

Что-то горячее брызнуло Филиппу в лицо. Хватка на шее ослабла. Филипп услышал шум и распахнул глаза. Все произошло слишком быстро, но почему-то каждая деталь четко и ярко отпечаталась в его сознании. Кейн по-прежнему нависал над ним и продолжал скалиться, несмотря на текущую по лбу и переносице кровь. В следующую минуту он завалился на бок.

Лукас ударил Кейна железным столбом, на который крепилась цепь ограды. Руки Лукаса по-прежнему сковывали наручники. Только теперь они были впереди, а не за спиной. Губы Лукаса все еще закрывала полоска скотча. Она потемнела от капавшей из носа крови. Лукас замахивался и опускал на голову Кейна железную дубину снова и снова, пока не выбился из сил. А потом он упал на колени, всхлипнул и подполз к Филиппу.

Филипп обнял его за шею. Лукас прикоснулся пальцами к его животу и намочил слезами его плечо. Филипп хотел что-то сказать и понял, что скотч все еще стягивает его губы. И губы Лукаса. Он отстранился и сорвал ленту с лица Лукаса.

\- Я думал, он убил тебя, - дрожащими руками Лукас отклеил скотч от губ Филиппа. Филипп снова притянул его к себе.

\- Ключи от наручников, - просипел Филипп через минуту.

Лукас непонимающе моргнул и обернулся. Он посмотрел на мертвеца со страхом и отвращением. Филипп подполз к Кейну и ощупал его карманы. Сначала нашел телефон и отложил его на камни, потом достал ключи.

Руки никак не переставали дрожать, и Филипп лишь со второй попытки расстегнул браслеты на запястьях Лукаса. Наручники оставили на коже синяки. Филипп погладил их пальцем, будто пытался стереть.

Лукас притянул Филиппа к себе.

\- Ты скинул меня с обрыва, - прошептал Лукас. – Ты спас мне жизнь.

\- А ты мне, - Филипп прижал все еще кровоточащие ладони к его спине. Закрыл глаза и позволил себе забыть обо все. Это было то, о чем он давно мечтал - ни о чем не думать и раствориться в близости Лукаса.

Филипп вздрогнул и едва не вскрикнул, когда телефон Кейна ожил. Несколько минут они с Лукасом не шевелились и смотрели, как телефон прыгает на камнях. Когда звонок стих, заговорили одновременно:

\- Нужно позвонить в «911».

\- Нужно позвонить Хелен.

\- Да, давай, позвони ей или Гейбу, - согласился Лукас.

Филипп задохнулся от волнения. Хелен в больнице. Она попала туда из-за Кейна.

Гейб ответил так быстро, что Филипп на миг растерялся.

\- Филипп?

\- Да, - ошарашенно прошептал Филипп. Он никак не мог свыкнуться с мыслью, что Гейб ждал его звонка.

\- Где ты, Филипп? Что случилось?

\- Я в порядке, - по привычке ответил Филипп. – Что с Хелен? Как она?

\- Она пришла в себя. Вчера вечером ее из реанимации перевели в обычную палату. Филипп, скажи где ты, и я приеду за тобой.

\- Я в… - Филипп потер лоб, силясь вспомнить как называется проклятый заповедник.

Аккумулятор разрядился, и телефон отключился.

\- Ну супер, - бесцветным голосом сказал Лукас.

Он закинул руку Филиппа себе на плечо, обнял его за пояс и помог ему подняться.

\- Скажи мне, ты ногу специально подвернул? – Лукас прижался губами к его виску.

Филипп улыбнулся и не стал отвечать. Какая разница?

Через тридцать шагов они выбились из сил и опустились на землю. Тропа вышла на ровную местность, ущелья и цепи-ограды остались позади.

\- Что показывали часы на телефоне? – спросил Лукас.

\- Я не посмотрел.

\- Надеюсь, в машине этого ублюдка не закончился бензин.

\- Ключи, - прошептал Филипп. Они не догадались забрать из кармана Кейна ключи от машины. Значит, Лукасу придется вернуться к мертвецу, Филипп втянул в себя воздух, легкие отозвались болью. Он не отпустит Лукаса одного.

\- Черт с ними, с ключами, - Лукас лег на спину и притянул Филиппа к себе.

Филипп прижался щекой к его груди. Они смотрели на звезды и молчали. Лукас погладил Филиппа по обнаженной спине. И Филипп наконец перестал дрожать.


End file.
